


Are You Having My Ass?

by sugarboms898



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Episode: Let's Play - GTA V - The Greatest Mugger Who Ever Lived, Fake AH Crew, Fakehaus is mentioned, Gen, aka one my favorite videos ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboms898/pseuds/sugarboms898
Summary: Michael and Gavin have a very important phone call while Gavin's away.





	Are You Having My Ass?

Gavin gets the call when he and Geoff are meeting with Fakehaus.

“Michael? We’re a bit busy at the moment–”

“You will not fucking _believe_ what’s happening right now.”

Gavin shares a glance with Geoff, Bruce raising an eyebrow from the other side of the table. He gives them a polite smile, waving them away as he turns to talk to James. Geoff juts his chin towards the door, turning away to talk to the other gang. Standing, Gavin hurries to the hallway, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

“Michael, is everything alright? What’s going on?”

He can hear the muffled sounds of chopper blades, a far-off wail of a police siren fading as Michael speaks again.

“Everything’s fucking perfect. Jeremy and Ryan had this idea about a mugger–”

“Are you having my ass?” Gavin demands, irritation seeping into his voice, “you’re calling a mugger on me _now_? I’m not even _in_ Los Santos, you prick.”

Michael makes an irritated noise; there’s a muffled sound on the other end, followed by the sound of breaking glass and a car door opening. The engine revs up, Michael driving while he continues to talk.

“Not you, dumbass. Jeremy and Ryan came up with this idea for muggers and cargobobs–”

Gavin makes an affronted noise, his expression betrayed.

“What? Why wasn’t I invited? Fucking hell, Michael–you know how much I love flying ‘em.”

“Would you let me finish a fucking sentence, you piece of shit?”

Gavin sulks against the wall, grumbling as Michael swears.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin. _Like I was fucking saying_ , Jeremy and Ryan came up with this idea to call a mugger on someone, call in a cargobob, and hook them in whatever vehicle they took. Lindsay and Matt ate shit right before I called you.”

Gavin frowns, his eyes squinting in agitation.

“God damn it, you brought _Matt_ in before me? Weak, Michael, absolutely weak.”

“You were fucking busy, what was I supposed to do, wait until you came back?”

Gavin throws his free hand up in the air, “Yes, Michael!”

Michael snorts, the sound mixing with his car door. It’s relatively silent for a moment before the sounds of cargobob start up.

“Tough shit, asshole. That’s what you get for bailing on us to hang out with Fakehaus.”

Irritated, Gavin ends the call. Pouting, he stays out in the hallway for a few minutes. He’s calmed down just enough to go back into the meeting room when he gets a text. Pursing his lips, he lets out a loud exclamation as he opens a picture Michael sent him of a convoy of cargobobs chasing after a Weazel News van.

_“I don’t fucking believe it!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this let's play: [ here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MdQmRrRBg8)
> 
> there'll probably be a part two of this based on the more recent mugger LP with Gavin.


End file.
